


What Price Family?

by matrixrefugee



Category: Firefly
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 22:22:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17886221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrixrefugee/pseuds/matrixrefugee
Summary: River isn't about to let this conwoman hurt her family again...





	What Price Family?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/)'s "Firefly, River/Saffron, bounty"

YoSaffBridge knew that justice, in whatever guise would catch up with her, but she never expected it would come at the hands of a wisp of a girl in a red and white floral dress, with combat shoes on her feet and a handgun in her tiny hands, wielding it as if she knew exactly how to use it. That creepy little girl on that Firefly-class ship she'd tried to draw in to a chop shop; the captain was kind of good-looking if you liked them rugged, but once she'd burned him, he showed an ugly side she despised.

"Rochell Tal, you can't run forever," the girl said in her weird flat voice. "You're tired anyway, more tired than you think you are. You're tired from running, tired from living. You can't run forever, your soul will wear out before your feet do."

"You don't know nothing on me, sweetie pie, I'm just as much a victim and a fugitive as you are," she said.

"Was. Past tense," the girl said, chambering a round in the gun with an audible clack. "You'll be past tense too. The Alliance is looking away from me. Now it'll look at you. You're worth less than a family, but more than an animal. Pin-money, pin you down. Let the Alliance harvest you, we get the bounty."

The gun roared and a stinging sensation tore through Rochel's neck. She looked down to see a tranquilizer dart sticking out of the angle of her neck and shoulder. Taking her dead would have been so much easier, she thought, as everything went dark.


End file.
